


Kiri's Drabble Idea Station

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, Bravely Second, Final Fantasy XV, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Magic Kaito, RWBY, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Airy won't know what hit her, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Etro interferes, Fix-It of Sorts, Gold is a theme, Kaito and Shinichi are both idiots, May or may not continue these, Parallel World Hopping as well I guess, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reincarnation fic, They use it to fix Bravely Default, Time Travel Fix-It, Yang Xiao Long is Edward Elric, Yew messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: i.e. A collection of snippets with regards to personal fic ideas I may or may not intend to turn into full fics. Usually crossovers.Drabble 3: Luck? Non-existent. Sanity? Questionable. - A typical team up, that'll probably turn out hilarious considering their combined luck.Drabble 4: Burns Gold - Gold was a prominent colour in her first life. And there was way too many things in this life that were painful reminders of the people she'd met then, and the mistakes she had once made. (Or, Yang Xiao Long is a certain golden alchemist reborn, and this changes everything and nothing at all.)





	1. KH/FFXV - Saviour of Light

**Author's Note:**

> You know how many of these ideas I get on a daily basis? I swear our fic prompt document on the KH3 RP Discord is basically full of my prompt ideas. But I don't only have KH related ideas, and sometimes I barely have enough in mind to make a full fic. So I thought I would just... post whatever i could write in a drabble format here, everything unrelated to each other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KH3/FFXV Crossover Fix-it: Sora is dropped off in the world of Eos in order to avert Noctis' fate. He... may get distracted along the way. And the Scourge isn't happy about this. Neither are most of the Astrals. (Canon Compliant to KH3's Ending, takes place between KH3's ending and Secret Ending, Pre-FFXV.)

Sora opened his eyes.

Well...

That wasn't right.

He shouldn't be able to open his eyes.

He shouldn't be seeing a sky covered in the hexagonal glass like structure of a magic barrier.

He shouldn't be hearing the sounds of grass rustling, or creatures making noises as they grazed the field.

He'd given up her Light in order for her to live again.

So how was he...

How did he...

Oh.

Now he remembered.

She asked him to do her a favor, and in return he'd be given one more chance. That was fair. 

So.

How to find Noctis Lucis Caelum and ensure his fate does not come to past...

...

...

...

...

"I really should have asked her where and when she was dropping me off..." Sora sighed, before picking a random direction.

* * *

Gentiana froze.

Something had entered their world. A force that had equal opportunity to do great good and great evil.

A force that may have already begun to alter the fate of the King of Light.

And maybe... just maybe...

She shook her head. It would do her no good to place her hopes on a wild card at such an early point in time.

(But within her, she wondered if they could save the Healer King as well...)

* * *

The Starscourge was howling.

A Key had arrived on Eos. On their territory. Just when they were on the cusp of victory!

This Key, they could tell it was a Key of Light! Self righteous and proud and oh so bent on the annihilation of their Darkness.

The Scourge continued to howl angrily, multiplying the strength of the forces they had, and drawing in the Darkness of their allies.

The Heartless would roam even daylight. And hasten Eos' fall.

The eternal night shall reign.

* * *

Noctis awoke gasping for breath.

He was still in the castle. He was still sixteen. He wasn't an adult, running around a burning city. Wearing the Ring. Watching Luna fall.

They were just _dreams_.

But then he remembered something different about the dreams. The beady yellow eyes as shadows moved, daylight no longer protecting the masses.

Darkness.

And then a single star in the horizon, falling to reveal a keychain.

_~~(A Wayfinder, his mind whispered, but he couldn't hear)~~ _

Noctis shook it off. It couldn't mean anything.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time pondering his dreams again, he got dressed and ready to meet Prompto for school. That was something he always looked forward for.

(At the back of his mind he took note to send with Umbra a message to Luna, about his new dream, to see if she could decipher it. It was just in case.

It wasn't that he was afraid of what's to come.)

* * *

The Goddess Etro had plucked the young Guardian of Light out of the afterlife the moment he had landed within her grasp for eternity. She had chosen him with a mission in mind. And he deserved a better reward for his efforts to protect the realms than death. Him and the Chosen King.

The Astrals had their chance to destroy the Scourge without sacrifices. It was her turn to make a move. 

Thus, who better to save a world from falling to Darkness than the Chosen of the Key of the Realm of Light? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, even before KH3 I was already contemplating on writing this idea out. Only I haven't exactly finished FFXV's story to do much about it.


	2. Bravely Series - A Second to Default

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravely Default/Second Fic: Yew time-traveling to before Anne could gather the power she needed to halt time, could have gone slightly different. If he could travel to the point before Agnès was kidnapped, what, exactly was stopping him from traveling further than that?
> 
> What if he had accidentally dropped the four of them over two years in the past, and at least three parallel worlds over, a couple of hours before the formation of the Great Chasm?
> 
> (Canon Divergence for BOTH GAMES, Time Travel as expected, and a whole lot of fixing it permanently.)

When Yew had decided to use Magnolia's hourglass to return to that moment where he failed to protect Lady Agnès, he... hadn't exactly been focusing on that particular moment too hard. A single wandering thought of whether it was possible to go even further back, long before this entire disaster even happened, was all the hourglass needed, apparently.

* * *

Yew woke up, gasping, seeing a ceiling he hadn't seen since his days at school. That was more than enough to startle him out of the bed he had found himself on.

"Wah!"

Standing up to steady himself, he wondered if he should take some time off school. Maybe find the whereabouts of his companions.

(And perhaps knock some sense into his idiot brother. Denys had some explaining to do.)

 

Elsewhere, Edea stumbled as an influx of memories took her by surprise, just as she was about to step onto the airship that took her to the start of her fateful journey.

She spun around and immediately ran to hug both her mentor and her father, not caring for how she looked, and praying hard that this was that second chance they oh so needed desperately.

She wasn't going to let that damn witch take this world and drive a rift between her and her father. Not again. Never again.

 

Tiz tripped, Tir laughing at his brother as he shook the grass off, looking at his hands in disbelief as he felt a certain warmth he hadn't felt in ages. Knowing disaster was on the horizon, he subtly began ushering Tir away from the disaster zone, where the Great Chasm would soon appear and Airy would once more come forth.

He wasn't sure which parallel timeline he was in, but he was NOT taking chances, especially with the possibility of it being one that had previously been devoured. If he could save even one  of the worlds that had been lost previously...

 

Magnolia started. She'd been about to leave the moon once more to target a Baal that had escaped, and with the influx of memories, she had to take a moment to comprehend it all. But she was also given memories she shouldn't have had, of a young man who had helped her out on one of her missions. One who had given her... magnolias... Oh Yew...

Her eyes narrowed. She had a mission to complete. Perhaps she'd meet up with Yew and proceed from there. If there was a way to prevent the upcoming disaster, she would take it.

* * *

Airy fluttered out of the Chasm and immediately looked around. Everything was as expected. Norende gone, a panting Agnès arriving to survey the damage, and  On her wing, a beautiful number 6 was visible. She giggled. Only six worlds to go. There was no way Anne would be able to stop her at this stage...

Oh she had to wonder who would Agnès encounter this time. Would it be the same? Or different?

She couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So talking about time-travel in discord and how Donald Duck used Zetta Flare in KH3 like Airy does and making a funny video about it ([Link right here](https://youtu.be/mi9NTVTlE_A)) kinda resulted in this happening. I am still surprised that I can remember ANY of the details of Bravely Second considering I haven't actually finished it. 
> 
> And this is also what I mean by hopping around fandoms. Its the 5th year anniversary of Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light, and I show up with this instead. Way to go me.


	3. DCMK - Luck? Non-existent. Sanity? Questionable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DCMK Crack Fic: A typical team up, that'll probably turn out hilarious considering their combined luck.

The two of them really made a contrasting pair.

Detective and Thief.

Bad luck and Fortune.

Truth and Illusion.

A teen turned child and a teen turned into a phantom of long ago.

And yet, they sought after the same thing. 

Justice.

Justice for those who had died.

Justice for those who had been hurt by the lies.

Justice to the ones who did wrong.

The masks they wore. The lies they told. The fear they harbored.

Opposites. Yet the same.

Was it any wonder that their fates slowly began intertwining?

* * *

"You know, Meitantei. I really have to wonder about your luck sometimes. It's as if its non-existent, considering HOW FREQUENTLY YOU RUN INTO MURDERS. Are you being stalked by a Shinigami or something?"

"What about you Mr "I wear a white conspicuous outfit at night and make myself a target for snipers"? I swear your sanity is questionable, you idiot thief."

"...I hate it when you make sense Meitantei."

"I'm the detective here? I'm supposed to make sense?"

"And yet you CONSTANTLY PULL CRAZY STUNTS!"

"You have no right to lecture me about crazy stunts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. This one was me and my late night musings about the title and DCMK. Nothing special. This is probably one of the ones that'll never be continued.


	4. RWBY/FMA - Burns Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY/FMA Reincarnation Fic: Gold was a prominent colour in her first life. And there was way too many things in this life that were painful reminders of the people she'd met then, and the mistakes she had once made. (Or, Yang Xiao Long is a certain golden alchemist reborn, and this changes everything and nothing at all.)

Yang Xiao Long always had to wonder if the deities just looooved to find ways to fuck up her life. There were way, way too many parallels and reminders of her past that she really wondered if she should just drop the whole Dumb Blond act.

First was her appearance. Gold was once more a prominent colour in her life. And frustratingly enough, this hadn't translated to her eyes as well, taking on the color of violet that gave her memories of hate and reluctant friendships. Her semblance made it worse, the red a reminder of a blood red jewel, the fire a reminder of a man she cared about and loved to hate and annoy in equal measure.

Then came her family members. Raven had given her way too many reminders of that rotten bastard walking out on them. Summer was a painful reminder of mom. Ruby was a startling combination of her best friend's mechanic self and her baby brother's naive optimism that it hurt so much...

Then she nearly made the same stupid mistake again. Ruby _almost dies like he did no no no YOU WON'T TAKE HER TOO._

* * *

She hid. Hid her knowledge. Hid her skills. In hopes that she could at least live a normal life, even as a huntress in training. She gained a reputation for being hotheaded and reckless anyways, since trouble loved to find her.

She learned of the Faunus and was reminded of the Chimeras.

Ruby was accepted into Beacon early and all Yang could do was give a hollow laugh when she finally returned to the confines of her room.

(Was it too much to ask that her loved ones remained safe?)

Weiss reminded her of the general if she was more easily riled up and a touch racist. Yang makes it her job as the firey one of the team to thaw her ice.

(She punned to hide her insecurity nowadays.)

Blake felt like a mix of their sharpshooter, the quietness and guilt in her eyes and need to correct whatever wrongs she had done before, and that scarred man, angry at the world and the ones who had done his people wrong, but perhaps the him from after their war...

Jaune reminded her even more of her baby brother, the insecurity and blind innocence, but also the tactical mind that hid beneath.

Ozpin. Ozpin reminded her of that cryptic rotten bastard too much, but had the solemn guilt and hurt that the doctor had...

Thus Yang Xiao Long went through life in Beacon as much as she could without loosing her mind to the memories... until the attack.

* * *

It started out simply - she sensed something wrong. Off about her fight with Mercury. She didn't react when he attacked when the fight was supposedly over, only backing away and watching as the silver haired brat scowled. Try and trick her, huh. She knew what metal legs felt like. She wasn't falling for it.

Penny's mechanical body and soul being destroyed nearly forced her memories to the front of her mind, an overlapping image of her brother's armored form limp and broken warring with the logic that it wasn't him.

Blake's scream echoed in her head as Yang felt her arm just, disappear. She didn't scream, as in her recklessness and blind rage, she had fallen back into old habits, thinking her right arm was hard to destroy.

**_Ah... looks like I'm gonna have to visit Winry again. I hope she won't be mad..._** Yang thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

Her new arm didn't... feel quite right. A bit too light. A bit too plain. And as much as she trusted Atlas' technological advances, Yang found herself wondering if Ruby, wherever her silly baby sister had gone, would be able to reverse engineer it and make an improved version of it at some point. (It would be nice to feel the familiar weight of automail once again.)

It felt good to finally let loose though. She'd been holding back way too much. The ever present reminder of her mistakes was back on her arm, once more weighing on her the cost of her own folly.

She may not be Edward Elric anymore, but she would let his life guide her onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just as I finished watching Brotherhood OK? I feel like I can make this its own story though. Maybe in the future.


End file.
